The Promises We Break
by Jysella
Summary: Post Operation Interviews


So I'm too old to still be writing fanfics…or at least with too much I should be doing…And I really haven't written anything much since I graduated so bear with me…but when KND ended I felt like I maybe had to consider this whole growing up thing, and then I thought I wanted to be a pirate…but first I wanted to write this, just to wrap some things up for myself anyway…before my life of piracy of course. There are some spoilers for INTERVIEWS. So I don't own KND, I barely own the clothes on my back…so don't sue?

-Jysella

* * *

_**The Promises We**__** Break**_

* * *

_Dear,_

_Nigel,_

_Yo,_

_We miss you,_

_Hey,_

Numbuh One,

_I know you'll never read this. You know. I know you're not coming back. Ever. I just thought…you know…you might want to know…one day…._

We kinda didn't believe it at first, we thought that you would be back. We left your room alone, we left your stuff alone. We functioned…barely. Bradley helped out sometimes but mostly…mostly there were four of us….and it was awkward…but we thought any day we'd see you again. We didn't….but I thought you might still want to know one day…if you ever did make it back…it might have been fun in person….we took pictures, saved school projects… mission reports...for three years. Three years…I don't know that any us will be able to tell you in person so…I though…a letter?

You know, we all eventually moved to the moon base, to global command? I guess we thought that if we were in space and you were in space that we might cross paths. We were wrong…but we tried. I guess we all would have ended up at moon base some day anyway. You may have been the best on earth but we was…we were the best team. Legends, so we were command.

I moved up first…we couldn't function as a team of four…and, we couldn't let any one else join us…global command was just going to let us fade…but Rachel came by to talk a lot…and one day we just….played tag…she never was happy at the head of it all…and with her brother causing those problems…well…she just wanted some time to forget…and she turned 13 and did. I decommissioned her and her brother on the same day….she was offered teen operative status but…she's the debate team captain now…and the grade president at the high school…she's happy…

Numbuh two was the second on moon base. I moved him as soon as the paper work went through. Head 2X4 mechanic. So many advances were pushed through under him…and so many more mechanics trained….but he always missed field work

It took me longer to find positions for numbuh three and numbuh four…they've always been field operatives…diversions and fighting…they became cadette liaisons…training based mostly…they spent most of their time at the arctic base but still…they had global positions…and homes on the moon….they spent almost all of their time together….sparring….glaring…it was interesting to watch….they got really close when you left…closer any way…but…

It took me a little under a year to ensure all of sector V had places on the moon….and in that time things started changing…I watched us all…fall to the time…its amazing to think of it I guess… it seemed so normal as it happened

It was awkward when you first left, you made us a team…your leaving made us a double date that wouldn't end. One that no one wanted to end…Numbuh three and four started it, made the awkwardness worse…they were always close…they just got closer…remember how they used to glare at one another over the TV and how when the contest ended one was always making a face, or sticking out a tongue….

Those fights started ending differently…in tickling…in hand holding…in kissing….and then…it was wally and kuki…and me and numbuh 2… three members of a four person sector…that was just the start though

I watched Numbuh three's stuffed animals begin to…vanish at moon base. Slowly…you never used to see her floor…but one day she picked up and had a carpet…and then a table with no tea set….and a desk….until I saw her bed with two or three rainbow monkeys Numbuh four had given her

I watched numbuh two fade into himself…the chili dogs becoming carrot sticks…the hours awake on construction becoming hours on design and blueprints instead…explosions turned into well planned machines….everything worked…and yipper card matches began to lose to hours at the gym…I don't remember the last time I saw him play a video game…he pilots instead….the KND has an aerial division.

I watched numbuh four start to smile…and try…he went to the school guidance counselor once and she had him tested for dyslexia…he spent months in a special class…and then came back….he's smart…and he tries… and numbuh three spends hours going over school work with him….the strategies he started coming up with….numbuh four definitely changed the most…he smiles Numbuh one…

I changed too…I took command…I started thinking more…and talking more…and using my own name less and less….I started…sleeping less…I don't know how Rachel did it so long…..I don't how she gave it up…decommissionings were horrible… inductions into the teen operatives were the best…and school was a by thought….something for numbuh four to concern himself with…Joey joined for training just this month and Mushi…tried….

Three years go so quickly in print….and it has been three years…almost exactly actually…we're all so close to thirteen right now and numbuh one there is no one to talk too…there's no one higher up then me to ask what happens next…do I get decommissioned? Do I just change my age in the data base? Or do I wait until the teen operatives contact me or the teen ninjas try to claim me…

Cree went to college last year…we finally managed to decommission her…but I almost wish we hadn't…when she was in the KND she was the best we had…I've read her reports…but…she was also someone to talk too…Chad is going to go soon too…and we'll be in high school…

I know…I know we promised not to grow up Numbuh one…we promised to stay young forever…but we can't stop…one thing you learn…that I've learned… in the time I've had is that some promises are made to be broken. Some are just lies we tell to feel better. We made two promises that day numbuh one, two as a team. And we've broken one. One that was a lie from the start, and we all knew it. We've grown up numbuh one…all of us…and I don't think any of us would trade it. But regardless of what happens after I blow out my thirteenth candle, regardless of my memory or allegiance, we made one promise that day that I will never break. And none of us would.

Forever Friends,

Numbuh Five

* * *

That's it kids, take it as you will…I may write more later…I may just attempt to take over the Caribbean…or at least drink myself into a stupor in Tortugas ( on root beer of course) until then, review if you're kind…flame if you must…track me down with pitchforks, you know the whole routine 

-Jysella


End file.
